Entre Sangue e Música
by red-lamp-red
Summary: Tsunade:Vocês irão para a vila da neve,se hospedarão em um hotel de luxo por lá,se passando por pessoas da alta sociedade pra espionar um perigoso assasino da vila da pedra u.u...O QUE ELES VAO APRONTAR? XD [NaruxHina][SakuxSaku][Kiba,Lee,ShinoxOC'S]
1. As Primeiras Notas

-  
PRoLOGO \o\:

-Eu tenho uma missao para todos voces...

Tsunade falva para Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Gaara,Hinata,Kiba,Lee e Shino.Os ninjas faziam silencio em respeito da superiror.

-Voces irao para a vila da neve,se hospedarao em um hotel de luxo por la,se passando por pessoas da alta sociedade pra espionar um perigoso assasino da vila da pedra.

-Nos vamos ficar na quele hotel super chique:D - Sakura empolgada acaba deixando a alegria falar mais alto

- u.u...bom,quando chegarem la,havera um grupo de 4 ninjas chunin da idade de voces esperando,pois elas irao ajudar na missao.Dispensados u.u...

-Hai! - E os ninjas desaparecem numa nuvem de fumaca XD

-  
CAPITULO 1: As Primeiras Notas

-Aff,num acredito que tive que acordar 4 da matina u.u

-Ah,fica quieto baka,pra chegar onde nos queremos a viagem eh longa,e vc jah tah acostumado a acordar cedo assim u.u

-eh isso daМ memo que el disse u.u

-Sakura-chan...T.T

-Vamo logo,os outros times ja devem estar na frente u.u

-Hai! T-T

+5 minutos depois+

-Er,Sakura-chan? n.n...eu preciso dar uma cagadinha 8D

-E VOCe TEM QUE FALAR ISSO PRA MIM? XD...FAZ NA MOITINHA VAI XD

-Pronto,vamo n.n"

+4 horas depois+

-AHHH!CHEGAMOS \o/ Oi povo! \o\

-Oi baka XD

-U.u...hein? o.o +Naruto pega uma carta na entrada no hotel+

"Avise aos que chegarem para nos encontrarem no restaurante n.n/"

-Vamos para la entao! \o\

Chegando ao restaurante,nossos amiguinhos ninjas se deparam com 4 mocas,todas com roupa bem...street,lolita,visual kei, com bastante estilo,estavam conversando,  
quando a menina mais baixa olha para nossos protagonistas se espanta.

-Nossa!Kaede!!!Olha!Acho que sao eles!! \o/

A garotinha estava com um vestido verde escuro,curtinho estilo sweet lolita,com lacos nas maria-chiquinhas que prendiam seu cabelo preto-esverdeado cacheado.

-Pra que tanta alegria...?E se eles forem assassinos sem coracao que iram tortura-la com uma escova de dentes? i.i

Uma garota com cabelo vermelho ateh o ombro se levanta com cara de poucos amigos,com um humor bem sadico,estava com uma roupa gothic lolita,com meias ate acima do joelho listrada vermelha e preta,que nem o resto da roupa,maquiagem carregada.

-N-nao liguem pra ela u.u...Voces devem ser os chunnins de Konoha que vieram ajudar na missao neh? n.n

-S-SIM! O.O...

-(ESSAS GAROTA SaO MESMO NINJAS?E ESSAS ROUPAS? XD)- Lee pensava sozinho

-Ah,prazer,meu nome eh Yukino n.n,e essa pessoa aqui antipatica eh a Kaede u.u...no fundo ela eh boazinha XD

-u.u...Oi...- E ve vira e cruza os bracos -

-E garotinha antipatica...

-Nossa Gaara,e voce eh muito simpatico neh uu...

-A unica fez que o Gaara foi simpatico com alguehm foi pr aperde a virgindade XDDD

-Mas...Eu sou virgem...+sincero demais+

-VOCe COM ESSE JEITO SEXY? EH VIRGEM? SE MATA! eh AGORAA! O.O

Uma garota de cabelos loiros com umas mechas azuis pula da cadeira e vai pra frente de Gaara,ela tinha cabelos ateh os quadris,um mini saia,meia arrastao,  
uma blusa azul com alguns detalhes em preto,all star azul claro,olhos azuis carregados com lapis azul.

-POHA XD QUE SUSTO!! O.O

-(Rapida demais...concerteza,sao ninjas...) - Kiba pensava

-Ah,eh...esqueci de me apresentar o.o...Oi meu nome eh Yukari \o\ XD

-E quem eh aquela? o.o

-Ah,ela eh a Arashi XD

-Porque voce nao deixa ela se apresentar? u.u

-eh que... - a garota olhou um pouco triste para ela -...ela...eh muda...

A garota de cabelos castanhos e com pontas roxas,se levanta gentilmente e faz uam reverencia levantando seu vestido preto e roxo pelas pontas e dando um sorriso,com seu rabo de cavalo preso bem apertado.

-Vamos para os quartos descansar,e a noite nos encontramos aqui.

-SHINO!VOCe FALA! O.O...

-Claro que eu falo Kiba u.u...

-Certo!!!n.n - ela balancava os cabelos da mariachiquinha- a noite nos nos vemos!

E elas andaram,cada um para seu quarto,esperanod a noite chegar.Quartos divididos. Sasuke e Naruto (daaa XD),Kiba e Gaara (WTF? XD),Shino e Lee e Sakura e Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarto de Sakura e Hinata:

-Vamos aproveitar essa missao pra voce conquistar o Naruto:D

-M-mas...Sakura-chan x.x...

-Ja esta decidido! XD

-E-entao voce vai se declarar p-pro Sasuke-san! n.n

-Nao...eu...cansei de sofrer...

-S-sa-sakura...?

-E-eu nao quero machucar ele de novo...quanto mais eu gosto dele,mais parece que ele piora...

-Sakura eu n-nao queria...

-Tudo bem,Sasuke-...Sasuke-...ugh...

Sakura exitou um pouco em falar o sulfixo "kun"...e comecou a chorar.

-S-s-sasuke-...san...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarto do Sasuke e Naruto:

Eu:NADA PRA FALAR OS DOIS FORAM DORMIR PQ ESTAVAM CANSADOS 8D Pessoinhas:AH VAI TOMA NO CU XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarto Kiba e Gaara:

-Poxa,ja que a gente vai fica rum tempo aqui,a gente podia ficar amigos \o\ +imitando barney+

-Sabaku Kyukyu...u.u

-TAH CHEGA NAO FAcO ISSO XDDD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarto do Shino e Lee:

-Voce ouviu alguma coisa? o.o

-Acho que foram minhas abelhas o.o

-Voce gosta de insetos,neh? \o\

-Naaaaao,eh que eu gosto de mel fresco nos meus biscoitos de manha u.u...CLARO Q EU GOSTO DE INSETOS POHA XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hora do jantar:

Era um restaurante de luxo,entao todos os garotos estavam com camisa e calca social.Camisas:

Kiba:Cinza Sasuke:Azul Escuro (daa uu)  
Naruto:Azul Claro (+olhos brilhando+)  
Shino:Marrom Lee:Verde (daaa╡)  
Gaara:Preto (sexy d+0+)

E as garotas com vestidos.

Hinata:Vestido abaixo do joelho,lilas com algumas rendas no final da saia Sakura: Vestido verde claro,mais curto que o de Hinata,mas quase o mesmo estilo XD

-Mas,onde estao as garotas?Principalmente a Yukino? c.c

-Caramba,mal viu mina e jah tah afim,hein Lee? XD

-Nao,mas eh serio,cade elas?O show da banda ja vai comecar o.o...

-Vamos,la Sakura,a gente vai assistindo ate elas chegarem. \o\

-Tah bom,Naruto,vamos...

-HINATA-CHAN! VEM TAMBEM SENTA DO MEU LADO! n.n

-H-h-h-h-ha-hai!! x.x

Eles se sentaram na frente do palco para assistir o show.A cortina abriu.Uma bateria,uma guitarra e um baixo sob um pedestal,e um piano no canto do palco.

-Ai,as garotas nao vao chegar a tempo! x.x

-Xiu,Naruto!Ta comecando u.u...

Para a surpresa dos protagonistas,quem entrou no palco foram as proprias

-O.O...QUE QUE ELAS TAO FAZENDO NO PALCO? X.X

-Acho que elas SaO a banda Sakura u.u...- Sasuke sarcastico respondeu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Kaede comecou a reassoar um melodia bonita,nao era alegre,era um pouco triste,os cabelo vermelhos davam um com contraste no piano branco do hotel,a bateria comeca a tocar,Arashi acompanhava a melodia do piano de leve,com baquetas feitas para percursao,que davam um som bem leve,o baixo entra com Yukino,e finalmente um riff de guitarra comeca a tocar,mas sem distorcao,apenas acompanhando,sendo tocada por Yukari.

-Nossa!Olha Hinata!Elas sabem tocar mesmo! o.o

-E-eh memso Sakura x.x

-Mas elas nao vao cantar? o.o...

-Aqui eh um hotel de luxo Kiba,e isso eh um jantar...isso eh soh musica ambiente...

-Ai Shino pra que ser tao...certo? u.u

-Desculpa,eh que eu sou inteligente ao contrario do Naruto...

-Ei! Р.o

A musica para,e as pessoas aplaudem...elas descem para um apusa para comecar de novo a musica depois de alguns minutos.

-Ahh!Olha!Voce viram a gentee? n.n

-Yukino-chan!A chama da juventude estava queimando dentro de voce! Eu pude ver! T0T

-hahaha,chama da liberdade que menino mais fofo XD

-+lee desmaia+ O.O...x.x

-MEU DEUS ELE TAH BEM? O.O

-Tah sim u.u...

-Eu gostei bastante do piano,a musica era...bonita...

-Gaara elogiando? o.o...

-Er...Obrigado u.u

-Ah...posso ver sua guitarra? \o\ Akamaru:au!au! 8D

-Er...pode...cuidado que ela eh nova .-.posso ver seu cachorrinho? \o\

-Pode XD,mas ele morde que ele nao conhece XD

-Tudo bem :P +pega Akamaru+

Akamaru fica com uma cara ruim,cheira Yukari,ela faz um carinho na cabeca dele,e Akamaru,deita no braco dela

-+vendo a guitarra+ \o\ Ei,onde voce...O.O

Kiba olha Akamaru nas maos de Yukari

-(Ele nao...mordeu ela...?)

-AHH! UMA BESOURP! SASUKE TAH EM VOCe! O.O

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!TIRA DE MIM TIRA DE MIM X.X

Arashi calmamente vai ao ombro de Sasuke,pega o besouro e assopra ele para fora da janela.

-n.n...

-LOCA! QUE NOJO PEGAR NUM BIXO DAKELES ╛╛

-Ah,nao tem ninguehm que cante na banda? o.o

-Tem,mas a primeira parte do show no hotel,eh musica ambiente pra pessoas comerem sossegadas XD

-Viu como eu tinha razao? u.u

-Cala a boca Shino XD

-Agora a gente vai fazer um cover de Blink 182 XD...Yukino gosta \o\

-SIM!! XD

-Emo...

-Gaara,voce tem lapis no olho u.u...

-Quem te autorizou a usar meu nome Yukari?

-Desuculpa .-.

-Tadinha poha u.u...

-Ah,vamos la \o\ YUKARI PARA DE PEGAR COMIDA POHA VC TEM Q CANTAR XD

-Ah, to indo u.u...

-(Ah,eh ela que canta...)...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim no capitulo? XD

Er...o segundo capitulo jaja esta vindo tah? XD

kissu kissu \o\

Ayame Seydoraka 


	2. Sustenidos e Kunais

ULTIMO CAPUTULO:

-Agora a gente vai fazer um cover de Blink 182 XD...Yukino gosta \o\

-SIM!! XD

-Emo...

-Gaara,voce tem lapis no olho u.u...

-Quem te autorizou a usar meu nome Yukari?

-Desuculpa .-.

-Tadinha poha u.u...

-Ah,vamos la \o\ YUKARI PARA DE PEGAR COMIDA POHA VC TEM Q CANTAR XD

-Ah, to indo u.u...

-(Ah,eh ela que canta...)...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2:Sustenidos e Kunais

Elas subiram ao palco e se ajeitaram,Yukino trocou o abixo por um violoncelo,Keade continuava com o piano,mas colocou um microfone ao lado,Arashi trocou as baquetas e Yukari se ajeitou na frente do palco com um microfone.

A bateria comeГa,o viconcelo e o piano entram,causando um ritmo calmo.

Kaede comeГa com uma voz grave,nЦo era afinada,mas era gostosa de ouvir,ela cantava com alguma emoГЦo,tocando e alcanГando o microfone parado:

"...Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Where you can always find me

We'll have halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends..."

-Essa que canta tambem...?Que raro... - Gaara pensava sozinho

A voz de Yukari entra como de fundo

"We'll wish this never ends"

"I miss you, miss you

I miss you, miss you"

Yukari entra sozinha com uma voz mais fina e afinada que Kaede:

"...Where are you?...and I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody and always..."

-O.O...ISSO EH EFEITO XD...AQUELA MINA FELIZ NUM PODE TER UMA VOZ ASSIM XD

"...This sick strange darkness

Comes creeping on so haunting every time

And as I stared I counted

Webs from all the spiders

Catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you

And hear your voice of treason

And will you come home and stop this pain tonight

Stop this pain tonight...n.n"

E o refrЦo unia as duas vozes,fazendo uma harmonia Сtima.

"Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head (Kaede:I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already

The voice inside my head (Kaede:I miss you, miss you)"

O refrЦo repete umas 3 vezes e a musica acaba com o soar do violoncelo e do piano.

[aplausos

---------------------------------

-Yukari!VocЙ canta muito bem o.o...

-x.x...A-arigato...menininho do cachorro x.x

-Meu nome И Kiba u.u...

-Ah,sim...Arigato Kiba-san \o\

-VocЙ tambИm canta hein...deve ser o bombril da banda...

-Bombril Gaara? o.o

-и,1001 utilidades u.u TUDUN TZZZZ bateria de comediante

-HUSAUHASUHSAUHSAUHASUHUASH! XDDD

-Q merdaaaaaaaaaa husahuasuhsa XD

Yukari encostou o braГo em Kiba pra se apoiar pra rir,Kiba nem percebeu mas corou um pouco,quase inperceptivelmente...(puta essa palavra existe? o.o)

-VocЙ nЦo tem nenhuma graГa...u.u - Kaede responde comc seu "agradavel" jeito de ser \o\

-Eu nЦo quis ser engraГado...

-Ainda bem por que nЦo teve graГa nenhuma u.u

E naqueles momento Kaede e Gaara se matavam mentalmente o.o

Mente da Kaede:Gaara atolado num formigueiro coberto de mel (NEGRINHO DO PASTOREIROOOO XD)

Mente do Gaara:Kaede vendo 100 horas direto de Bob o Construtor.

-Ai,Meu Deus,casem logo u.u...Anda gente vamos...

-Jah to indo Sasuke-san! n.n

-(Sasuke-...san?A Sakura sempre me chamou de Sasuke-kun e...aff,pra que ligar pra isso? u.u...)

-Ahh,Yukino-san!!Posso falar com vocЙ um pouco? \o\

-Ah! Pode! n.n

Lee e Yukino saem do restaurante

-Kiba posso ir brincar com o Akamaru? \o\ Akamaru:au!au! n.n

-Pode...

Yukari vai saindo

-ESPERA!E-EU VO COM VOCE! \O\

-Tudo bem XD...

-Hinata-chan..?

-O-o-o-o-oi x.x

-Porque vocЙ tА arrastando a cadeira pro lado? i.i

-E-e-e-eh que x.x

-Se eu to fedendo И sС falar .-.

-N-n-nЦo И isso! E-eh que...

Naruto segura o queixo da Hinata

-Que foi...?SerА que eu sou...sexy demais...? ;o

Hinata desmaia

-HINATA? O.O...EU TAVA BRINCANDO XD...SASUKE!SAKURA ME AJUDEM AKI!!

Naurto sai correndo atras deles com Hinata no braГo

Sobrou Shino e Arashi.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Eto...

-...o.o?

-Tudo bem...?

n.n +dalanГa a cabeГa positivamente:O...+gesticula o sinal da pombinha+

-Um pomba? o.o...nЦo,eu cuido de insetos...

-+balanГa negativamente+aponta para a cortina do restaurante+

-Ah,borboletas...?

- n.n!

-Vem cА.  
Shino pega a mЦo de Arashi,que cora um pouco com o inesperado,Shino a leva atИ o jardim do hotel,e por la acha uma trilha a qual leva a uma caverna,Arashi se afasta com medo

-O que foi?TА com medo porque nЦo me conhece?

-+balanГa negativamente+...+aponta para dentro da caverna+...x.x

-Medo de...escuro?...

- x.xd

Shino faz uma pequena chama no seu dedo indicador,uma chama de chakra

-Vem...

Arashi foi sem hesitar...ela adorava borboletas...Eles passaram por alguns lugares molhados mas nЦo demorou muito atИ quegarem num lugar vazio.

-O.O...

-Calma,a gente nЦo se perdeu u.u...

Shino asovia,e todas as paredes que parecias estarem limpas,na verdade era borboletas se camuflando.Borboletas voaram por toda a parte,de todas as cores.  
Roxas,vermelhas,azuis,verdes,marrons,pintadas,listradas...(ARCO-мRIS! \O\).Uma lАgrima.Arashi abraГou Shino.

-WTF? O.O...

-T-T...

-Voce gosta mesmo de borboletas neh?

Shino sorriu de leve enquanto ela o abraГava

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ei!Eh a Arashi e o Shino! o.o...

-O que eles vЦo fazer naquela caverna Yukari? x.x

-Ah,num sei,mas ficar ollhando ela eua cho q nЦo vЦo XD

-Arashi jА nasceu muda?

-...N-nЦo...f-foi um acidente...

Kiba olhou curioso pra cara triste que Yukari estava fazendo

-Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

Yukari virou a cara

-Nada...

Kiba segurou o braГo dela.

-Me conta!Dexa de ser chata! XD

-N-NцO ENCOSTA EM MIM...!

Yukari saiu correndo por dentro do hotel,e Kiba sentou na grama do jardim onde estavam com Akamaru.

-Ai Kami-sama...o que eu fiz de errado? x.x

E Akamaru lambia seus dedos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede e Gaara ainda estavam se matando mentalmente no restaurante.

-Oe...

-Que foi Bozo Emo? u.u

-u.u...trИgua?

-Hunf...TrИgua u.u...

E os dois apertaram as mЦos e riram um pouco,foi uma cena assustadora atИ porque os dois NUNCA riam o.o

-  
Cena engraГada mode: on

Sasuke:NARUTO VC ESTUPROU ELA DE NOVO? XD +sasuke falava alto para as pessoas so hotel ouvirem+ Pessoinhas do Hotel:Nossa...Liga pra polМcia .  
Naruto:NAO FOI NADA DISSO POHA XD Pessoinhas do Hotel:Ixi,fla palavrЦo?Ja era eh traficante o.o...liga pro BOPE .  
Naruto:Que BOPE o que? XD A gente И do JapЦo! Ateh parece que o BOPE...- O.O CapitЦo Nascimento:SEU 02,PEGA O SACO SEU 02!o.o +02 pega o saco e amarra Naruto+ Naruto:ME DEIXA SAIR ME DEXA SAIR X.X CapitЦo Nascimento:PEDE PRA SAIR!PEDE RPA SAIR! u.u Naruto:MAS EU JAH TO PEDINDO POHA XD CapitЦo Nascimento:Ah tah,solta ele 02 .  
Naruto:u.u...

Cena engraГada mode: off

-Vo levar ela na enfermaria que eh melhor XD

-Vai com Deus u.u

-Xau! \o\

-Sasuke-san,eu vo pra quarto durmi q eu to com sono x.x...xau \o\

Sasuke pega Sakura pelo pulso

-Sakura,espera...

Sakura estava tentando parrar de gostar dele,mas nЦo conseguia,foi sС ele a tocar e falar seu nome,que o coraГЦo dela foi a mil

-O-o que foi Sasuke-san? - Tentando conter o coro,mas nЦo conseguia,suas bochechas continuavam um pouco vermelhas -

-Eto...

-Se nЦo vai falar nada,entЦo boa noite!

Sasuke puxa Sakura e dА um beijo doce em sua bochecha.

-Oyasumi...

Sakura finge que nЦo se importa

-Acabou...?

E vai em direГЦo ao seu quarto e Sasuke comeГa a falar sozinho.

-Sasuke seu idiota!Porque vocЙ fez isso!VocЙ nunca sequer encostou um dedo nela! o.o...eu nЦo me importo se ela nЦo gsota mais de mim u.u.  
ou ser q me importo...?Ah,claro que nЦo,dexa de se ridiota Sasuke i.i

-Mamae! Com quem aquele cara tah falando? o.o

-Com ninguИm filho,nЦo olhe nos olhos dele x.x

- i.i...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oque vocЙ queria falar comigo Lee? n.n

-E-eu queria que v-vocЙ x.x...saМsse comigo! x.x

-o.o...

-Droga!De novo nЦo! SС pq meu cabelo parece o do Playmobil c.c

-Eu nЦo falei nada Lee o.o...amanhЦ eu dou a resposta \o\

-O-ok x.x...

-(SerА que eh melhor ir ou nao ir? o.o)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er...acabo? XD

REVIEWS ONEGAI? X.X

1╨ captl soh 2 review que coisa de pobre genti u.u  
suhahsuahsuah XD

kissu kissu 


End file.
